The After of Cooking Lessons
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Set post 7x02 "Proof" "Did you really agree to invite the team over just to get laid?" Asked Aaron incredulously. Hotch/Rossi Established Relationship.


********Just a small Hotch/Rossi one-shot set post 7x02 "Proof" because that episode was just so ********__******** Hotch/Rossi that I had to write it.**** Enjoy it and remember, any comment or criticism will be appreciated.********

**Also I owe a huge thanks, to **_**Nebula2 **_**for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoOoO<br>**_

**_Title: The After of Cooking Lessons._**

It had been a good night, a night with the family together again.

Reid had been the first to go, saying it was late. It was an excuse and they all knew it. He was still angry and hurt at having been lied to, he needed the time and space. It was a good sign he had come at all, so nobody stopped him or argued with him, not even Penelope or Morgan. The latter had offered to take him home, but Reid had brushed off the offer.

Penelope and Morgan had left almost an hour after Reid did. Garcia had agreed to let Morgan drive _Esther_ so they left together.

JJ and Prentiss had stayed for a bit longer.

"I think we should go, too." Prentiss told JJ.

"I don't think you should be driving." Hotch told Prentiss seriously, from his place in the couch next to Dave.

JJ gave him a grateful look before returning her gaze to Prentiss.

"I can take you home if you want."

"Wait, what? I don't need you to take me home. I'm fine." She looked at Dave for support.

"Sorry Em, but they are right," Dave replied, giving her an apologetic smile.

Prentiss gave him a look that would have made anyone else run for cover, before turning her gaze to JJ.

"I'm fine Jayje, you don't have to. You should go home to Will and Henry."

"If you don't want JJ to take you I can do it, don't worry." Dave said before JJ could answer.

Emily gave him a nasty look before sighhing in defeat.

"Fine, let's go Jayje."

Quickly they stood, saying bye to Hotch. Like any good host, Dave led them to the door and helped Prentiss into JJ's car, much to the irritation and discomfort of the dark-haired agent.

"I'm fine Dave; I don't need you to carry me to the car. I'm not that drunk."

David snorted, "Of course you are, I'm just acting like the gentleman I am."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, slamming the car door.

JJ offered him a quiet good night, before starting the engine.

"Drive safe."

"Yes mom." Emily responded so loudly, that she was even heard inside of the house.

She gained a 'get out of here' from Dave.

Inside of the house, in the kitchen, Hotch smiled when he heard Prentiss.

A few moments later, he heard the soft sound of footsteps.

"You owe me." Dave's voice called from behind him.

Aaron turned around, a dark eyebrow arched. "I do?"

"You made me to invite the whole team here, and you're asking me?"

Dave took one of the two cups Hotch had left on the kitchen island and drank of it.

Aaron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Last time I checked you were the _Great David Rossi_ and no one could tell you what to do." Aaron said with an amused tone. "Besides, I didn't force you to do anything. I just made a _´tempered suggestion'_."

David snorted "_´Tempered suggestion'_ my ass! You would have bit my head off if I hadn't agreed. Accept it."

"I think you're confusing me with you." Aaron said dryly.

"Shut up." Dave said affectionately. "Not only did I have to give Penelope my recipe just so she could destroy it, but I had to invite the whole team here and give them cooking lessons."

Aaron tilted his head slightly, looking at Dave with a gleam in his eyes. "As if you don't love all the attention,"

"I think I'm offended here."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

Dave walked toward Aaron, stopping in front of him.

"This is not about my over-inflated ego or your unique and amazing power to make me do what you want. You owe me. The question here is if you are going to pay me or I'll have to make you do it."

"I thought staying behind to help you would do the trick." Aaron replied, his eyes shining and his lips turning up slightly.

Dave laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, that's not the kind of payment I was hoping for."

"Did you really agree to invite the team over just to get laid?" Asked Aaron incredulously.

"Hey," Dave started, raising one eyebrow in objection. "You were gone for three whole months; I think I'm entitled to do whatever I can to get you in bed."

"You are an ass." Aaron said rolling his eyes.

Dave shifted a little closer, brushing his nose against Aaron's neck, smiling when he felt his lover shudder.

"That's one of the many things you love about me." Dave said before suck at Aaron's neck.

"Hardly." Hotch murmured lifting his hands to Dave's chest and throwing his head back slightly.

Dave's response was take Aaron's earlobe between his teeth.

"Oh, God," Hotch breathed, curling his fingers into Dave's shirt.

"Mmn, you can call me Dave you know." Dave said with a amused tone in his voice.

"Shut up," Hotch murmured, threading one hand into Dave's hair.

"So," Dave stared, nibbling gently at Aaron's jaw. "What did you say, bed?" He pressed his hips against Aaron's slightly.

Hotch groaned, letting his head fall back against the cupboard behind him.

"Fine, you win."

Dave pulled back, gripping Aaron's shoulders and giving him a hungry kiss.

They pulled back breathless; Dave rested his forehead against Aaron's.

"Shall we?"

Hotch snorted, giving Dave a quick kiss before walking towards the stairs.

"Hey!"

Dave called his lover, looking at Aaron's back as he disappeared up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Dave went behind him with a grin on his face. Yeah, it has definitely been worth it.

_**OoOoO**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
